Pax And Amor
by pjstillnoon
Summary: The day-to-day; the grandiose; screaming orgasms and mojitos.  One shot sequels to Requiem And Sorrow: Secui Duos. Genre: happy/fluff. The last chapter is M rated!
1. Chapter 1

**PJPJPJPJ**

Gillian tapped on the glass of his backdoor and then turned the handle and let herself in. Cal stood waiting for her in the kitchen. His glasses were on his face and he had his frilly apron on and was leaning over the bench, peering at the door. When he saw her, he smiled. When Gillian saw him, she grinned. "So you found your glasses then."

"Yeah," Cal responded lightly. He turned back to the recipe book he was reading from.

"Was that really the great emergency? A recipe?"  
Cal spread his hands wide. "What?" He asked innocently. His hazel irises were distorted slightly through the lenses. He looked damn sexy in those glasses.

Gillian pulled off her coat and dropped her purse on the bench top. "Something smells good."

"Oh that's me luv."

"What are you making?" She smiled as she stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck.

"Dinna."

Gillian read the page over his shoulder; tomato, mushroom and basil ragout. "Mmm," she hummed. "You do smell good."

"I wanna talk to you about somethin'."

"Ok," she responded still holding him tightly.

Cal swayed them from side to side for a moment, sticking out his bum to press against her pelvis. His hands smoothed over her forearms. Gillian turned her head and nuzzled his ear. She hoped Emily wasn't about to walk in, because she still felt a little awkward about being affectionate with the young woman's father in front of her. "You might have to go stand ova there," Cal pointed to the fridge. "You're a terrible distraction."

Gillian gave a light laugh. Cal stopped moving. "I was serious luv."

Gillian gave him a pout and moved away from him obediently. But she tried to steal one of the button mushrooms off the bench before she left.

"Oi," Cal batted her hand away, his reactions fast and his peripheral vision clear.

"I'm hungry," Gillian complained.

"Dinna's nearly ready."

She reached the fridge and turned around to face him. Cal went to the stove and poured some white wine into whatever was on the front burner. He gave it a stir, stuck his finger in and sucked on it to taste. The action, however, had Gillian feeling suddenly warm. She peeled off the jersey she was wearing and threw it on top of her bag. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Wine?"

"Sure." Although that clearly wasn't what he had wanted to talk about.

Cal poured her a glass from the same bottle and handed it over. Then he retreated quickly again as if she might lash out and bite him. She just might. Gillian watched him amused from over the rim over her glass. It was good wine. She told him so. He waggled his eyebrows at her in response. She wondered if she should prompt him again about the conversation but thought better of it. Cal only did things on his time. He would talk when he was ready. He went back to his bench and sliced the last of the mushrooms.

"Where's Emily this evening?"

"She'll be along," Cal responded. He took the mushrooms to the pot and dumped them in. He perched his glasses on top of his head as he lifted a lid on another pot. A great waft of steam drifted up into his face. He inspected the contents and turned the gas off before putting the lid back on. "Now," Cal turned towards her, getting her attention again. "You said you'd move in and it's been two weeks and you haven't even started packin'."

Gillian was a little abashed. She _had_ been procrastinating.

"I know you're stallin'."

She looked up surprised.

"Why are you stallin'?" Cal asked gently. "You really don't wanna move in?"

"No it's not that."

"It's too fast?"

"It seems like it's too fast."

"Because we haven't really been datin' long?"

Gillian nodded.

Cal chopped fresh basil. He must have paid a small fortune for it in the middle of winter. He looked thoughtful while the knife worked through the herb. "The thing is," he spoke softly and Gillian found herself taking a step towards him, compelled to get closer. "I don't wanna see that anymore." He pointed the knife at her bag like he wanted to kill it.

"I'm not allowed to bring clothes over?"

"Yeah you are but I want you to bring _all_ your clothes ova. I want you to clutta the shit out of my bathroom with makeup and hair straightenas and fill up my closet with your shoes." He looked over at her suddenly, his expressive eyes so earnest. "I don't wanna go on the hunt for my glasses, wonderin' if they're here or if I left them at yours."

"You could have left them at the office," Gillian pointed out, sipping her wine again.

Cal gave a slight smirk. "I wanna argue and lose ova bein' blocked in the driveway and whose turn it is to do the dishes and whetha we need more milk."

Gillian gave him an amused confused smile.

"The day-to-day Gill. That's what I want." He paused. "With _you_, luv. I want that with you."

"I'm pleased you said 'lose' the argument," Gillian smirked.

Cal gave her a grin, all teeth and bright eyes. "I really am a delight once you get to know me."

"Don't let that ego of yours get too big, otherwise there won't be any room for me here after all."

Cal scooped up the chopped basil in his hands (and of course Gillian's eyes were drawn to them and all the naughty things they had done to her). "Cos I've got a huge eeegooooo. Such a huge eeegooooo," he sang softly while he walked away.

Gillian laughed. "Are you singing Beyonce?"

"Nope, she's singin' me," Cal responded. "There wouldn't be any losin' if you moved in darlin'. I'll make sure of it." He turned to give her his really, really earnest expression. "Trust me."

'_Ahh the magic words_,' Gillian thought as the back door opened suddenly.

Emily came in pulling a knitted woollen hat from her head. "Oh hey," she greeted.

"Set the table," Cal instructed from the stove.

"I just got in," Emily complained.

"You're late for dinna. Gillian's starvin' to death waitin' for you."

Emily looked to Gillian who gave a slight shake of her head 'no'. Emily shrugged out of her coat, "What's for dinner?" She hung it on the back of a chair.

"Tomato stuff with rice," Cal responded.

"No beans on toast?" Emily asked interested. "Gillian you should really come over for dinner more often." She went through to the dining room.

Cal turned to Gillian with severely raised eyebrows. "See?"

"I could get used to you cooking for me every night."

Cal held his expression.

"Ok," Gillian relented, not that she needed much convincing. She just wanted an appropriate amount of time to go by. "I'll start packing this weekend."

Cal pouted.

"Give me a chance to sub let my apartment and pack and make the necessary arrangements."

Cal morphed his face into a massive grin again. "Oi Em!"

"What?" She yelled back.

"How would you feel about settin' the table for three every night?"

Gillian put her glass of wine down as nerves settled in her stomach. Emily appeared around the doorway, her brown eyes wide. "What?" She asked again.

"Pardon?" Cal corrected.

"Pardon?" Emily glared at him.

"Is my accent a little tricky for you luv? How would you," he pointed at her. "Feel. About. Settin'. The. Table."

"Oh all right," Emily cut him off. "What are you saying? Are you moving in?" This she directed at Gillian.

"I thought your Dad talked to you about this before..."

"No, that's totally cool," Emily gave a happy smile. "Of course I might not be here all the time." She turned and headed into the dining room again.

"Where will you be?" Cal called after her. "Em?"

"Liam's," Gillian supplied quietly.

"None of your business."

"Bloody well is too my business!"

Gillian reached for her glass again. "Guess its official then."

"Yep," Cal grinned broadly again.

**PJ**

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"You suddenly changed your mind," Cal murmured near her ear.

"Want me to change it back?" Gillian asked sleepily, not even sure she knew what he was talking about.

"Nope," Cal pressed a kiss to her ear lobe. His arms tightened around her. "But can you tell me why?"

"Are you going to bug me until I do?"

"Probably yeah," Cal breathed. It sent a slight shiver down her neck. They were stretched out on his couch. They were supposed to be watching TV, but after an amazing dinner and wine, the warmth of his body and the weight of his arms, Gillian was just about contentedly asleep.

"Because I realised something."

"I bet it was something good."

"It was," Gillian half smiled. "I realised that it was silly to feel like we were rushing it because really, we've been in a relationship for a long time, dating for years if you think about it, getting to know each other. You said that yourself. We know each other so well we all ready know each other's bad habits."

"I believe we had that convasation in the kitchen too."

"We did," Gillian mumbled loving the rumbling sound of his accent deep within his throat. Whoever complained they couldn't understand him was an idiot. She understood and loved every damn word through that sexy accent. "And moving our relationship to a physical one was a logical next step and so moving in is another logical next step."

"I love that analytical mind of yours," Cal kissed her temple.

"And..." There was something else, Gillian was sure, but it was buried under layers of drowsiness. Something about him being adorable in that apron...

**PJ**

"I'm coming in!"

Cal jerked Gillian awake suddenly and they both sat groggily. Gillian's heart pounded from the fright. "What did you do that for?" Cal asked as Emily came around the corner.

She took a seat in an armchair, slouching in the manner of her father. She gave him an innocent expression. "What? I didn't know what you were doing in here. You could have been making out for all I know."

"Must be bedtime," Cal noted.

"Yep," Emily agreed. "I came down to say goodnight anyway." She got up again and approached the couch. She gave her father a hug and kiss goodnight. Gillian moved further out of the way to give her room but Emily turned towards her and hugged her too. Gillian hugged her back, pleased.

"Sweet dreams darlin'," Cal called as Emily crossed the room again.

"Love you Dad," Emily shot back.

"Love you!" Cal responded as she disappeared around the doorway.

"You too Gill!" Emily called from the hallway.

Gillian felt Cal's hand, heavy but comforting on her shoulder, squeeze gently. She smiled, feeling warm on the inside. Yeah, she was going to love it here.

**PJPJPJPJ**

_AN: This is basically a bunch of one shot fluff pieces to tie up the story once and for all. There was a challenge to write a 'happy' piece (even though I'm pretty sure I challenged myself to write a happy piece). Here it is!_


	2. Chapter 2

**PJPJPJPJ**

"I swear to God it's like you haven't done any paper work in a week!"

"Hey now, that's not fair," Cal retorted. "I think I signed somethin' yestaday." He pretended to look thoughtful.

Gillian pointed to his office door and gave him a firm expression. "Go. Now. And do it!"

"Fine!" Cal grumped, stalked away and slammed the door.

Gillian watched him go with a little shake of her head. It wasn't a serious argument, she could tell by his tone of voice, probably because they had had it a million times before. Anna strode past her on the way to answer the ringing phone on the desk. "Is that how you deal with him?"

Gillian laughed lightly and went back to the lab, thinking extra naughty thoughts about a firm hand. She'd all ready let Ria and Eli go early for the weekend. Staff members were leaving in dribs and drabs. Fifteen minutes after Gillian sat down Anna stuck her head around the door to say she was the last one out.  
"Is Cal still in his office?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you going to wait for him?"

"Uh huh."

"You might be here all night," Anna noted drolly.

"I know," Gillian responded dryly.

"Good night," Anna offered.

"See you Monday."

Gillian turned back to the screen. She was editing video for the archives, or at least, flagging where she wanted it edited. It was the kind of work Eli normally did, but she was waiting for Cal, and she really could be there for several hours, so she may as well do something constructive right?

After half an hour Gillian started rolling her neck. Once she realised she was doing it she decided a break would be a good idea. Maybe go and check up on Cal and make sure he really was doing that paper work and not just watching a movie. He'd done it before. Once he'd just settled down and gone to sleep.

Gillian approached the lab door and saw the glow of three lights down low on the other side. Confused, curious, a little concerned, she pulled the lab door towards her and found three white candles in glass holders on the ground. Only a dim selection of lights were on in the hallway. To her right, there were more candles. A trail of them led around the corner. Gillian followed, the sound of her heels on the floor the only indication she wasn't imaging this magical trail. It led past the break room and out on to the balcony. As Gillian approached she could see a million more candles spread all over the concrete pad outside. Maybe not a million, but several hundred at least and fairy lights strung along the balcony handrail.

It was dark out there besides the candles but Gillian could see the figure of Cal standing there waiting. She could see him rock on the balls of his feet as she came through the all ready open doorway. It was an unseasonably warm night with absolutely zero breeze. The candles only flickered as she walked by them. She had a fleeting thought about the paper work he clearly hadn't done but she was more curious and a little nervous than to call him on it. He gave her a smile as she approached and oh my god! He had changed into a suit! With a white shirt and a tie and everything!

Without a word he held out a single tulip towards her. It had barely started to open; her favourite. She couldn't quite see his face in the dim light of a million small fires but she could see the slight glow of them on his fair skin. She brought the flower to her nose and breathed in the scent of it. Cal smiled then. "What's all this?" Gillian finally asked, wondering how he'd set it up, with the amount of time he'd had, and getting changed and the flower...

Cal handed her a letter next. Or at least an envelope that she assumed contained a letter. "This is for you," he murmured. She didn't notice how his hand shook slightly.

Gillian tried to guess, she really did, but the soft environment he had created didn't really help fan the idea of him giving her his notice or something. She thought he might joke about quitting so he didn't have to do the bloody paperwork any longer... but it didn't fit. Actually, this whole scenario didn't fit with Cal at all. He wasn't the romantic gesture kind of guy; he was more of the 'strike-you-dumb-with-absolute-sweetness-when-you-least-expected-it' kind of guy.

"Read it," he instructed gently, standing across from her, fairy lights reflected in his shadowed eyes.

"I can't read it in the dark," Gillian pointed out and prepared to launch into all of her questions.

Cal, who's hands had been respectfully behind his back this whole time, brought them around and up to his head. He put a miner's helmet on his head and switched on the light. Gillian blinked against the sudden light in her eyes but Cal quickly dropped his head to shine the light on her hands. She laughed then, amused and, well, feeling a little warm, and like maybe this was something big. He must have had help setting this up. All those candles and fairy lights. So unlike Cal; so much more like... Emily.

Ok, she could play along. The envelope was sealed and she pried it open carefully so she didn't crush the flower still in her hands. She wasn't going to relinquish it, not now that she could see from the light of Cal's hat that it was also a candy pink; her absolute favourite, favourite. He was making some serious effort this evening. What was she missing? Was it their anniversary? She was pretty sure that was still weeks away...

The letter was one page long. It started with 'Dear Gillian'. And what followed made Gillian's mouth go dry and her heart tremble and her hands quiver. She felt the simultaneous prickle of heat and an imaginary chill. Cal stood over her, head bowed while she read, the light moving slightly but steady in the presence of the person on whose head it originated from.

"_I don't have the courage to say the words to you_," she read out loud. "_Because words are not enough to describe the sheer utter beauty that you are to me_." She fought the desire to read it in his accent; she could hear his voice in hear ears, he would murmur it to her, and she would shiver with delight. She did anyway. "_I feel like words would let me down on this occasion_."

Gillian felt a flare of tears in her eyes. God the letter was just... so... He had given her a picture of his head to show her how he loved her and this letter, this was his soul telling her he was so in love with her... that it "_wasn't possible to put it into earthly mundane things like words or gestures_." But oh god he did such a good job of _trying_. His hand reached up and wiped the first tear to fall beneath her eyelid and Gillian gave a little sob and fought it down. She wanted to finish; she loved that he knew that without him interrupting and without her having to say.

And here, her favourite paragraph: "_When you walk by me and I can smell the mixture of your perfume and just you, I wonder what I could have possibly done in my last lifetime to deserve someone as insanely beautiful and soul soothing as you in this one. You're more than everything to me; beyond business partner and best friend. You're the anchor I pin myself to on the sunniest days and during the darkest storms."_

There was a really good chance she was going to need to sit down. She looked up at him and the light stayed steadily in place on her hands. "Are you kidding me Cal? When did you write this?" She was so shocked she could feel her heart give a little protest with the effort of her talking through it. She couldn't see his face under the light shining from that ridiculous but somehow-sexy-on-him helmet.

"A while ago," he answered softly.

There was no date on the page. It didn't seem worn like it had been around forever but the paper didn't feel crisp under her fingers. Gillian reached for his helmet and lifted it off his head. She put it on hers and looked him right in the eyes. His normally hazel eyes glowed almost golden under the glare and he squinted slightly. "When we met?" No.

"After you got divorced?" No again.

"Oi!" Cal complained lightly. "Don't go all Lightman on me."

"After I got divorced?" Yes. There it was.

"Before I met Burns?"

'_Oh my god: yes_!' No wonder he was so hurt by that... so, so hurt! She'd had no idea. None.

"Don't do that luv," Cal reached for the helmet again. He lifted it gently from her head and turned the light off.

Gillian could feel her hands shaking now. She folded the letter carefully and slid it back into its envelope. That was going in a frame along with the two other pictures he had all ready given her that was basically a road map to their love now. They were on the wall in their bed room; _their_ bedroom.

"What is... why are you?"

"Today is our anniversary luv," Cal responded gently, placing a hand on her arm, connecting them physically for the first time that evening. His fingers were cold and she had a fleeting thought about him being nervous; but what about? She found herself gravitating slightly towards him even as they stood just a foot apart.

And then his phone rang and Gillian startled. The mood changed, the air shifted; Gillian was able to think coherent thoughts again. She wondered if they were going out for dinner. Cal gave a slight groan and reached for the phone. He checked the number and ignored it, cutting the call off early. "It's Em," he explained.

"That could have been important," Gillian noted.

"Not as important as this."

Now what did _that_ mean?

Cal leaned down to put the helmet on the ground. But he didn't get up again. He stayed on one knee. Gillian's 'what are you doing?' died in her head, it didn't even get as far as her lips as he looked up at her again, something else in his hands now. Something small. He shifted slightly, balancing his weight as he knelt in a classic 'proposal' stance and then it hit her. _Then_ it hit her; god was she slow today or what?

He cleared his throat slightly. "Gill," he started. He took her hand and Gillian was amazed it was somehow casually by her side. Closer to the candles his face was bathed in a sweet glow. She almost burst into tears right then. "Will you marry me?"

_Ah fuck it!_ She fumbled out a 'yes of course!' as she started crying and nodding and smiling stupidly all at once. Her stomach jumped into her diaphragm and that jumped her heart and lungs into her throat as they all clambered to get out of her at the same time too!

As Cal stood he brought her hand with him. She could see he had a similar goofy expression on his face. He opened that small something in his hands and a diamond ring glinted in all of those ethereal lights. "Oh my god!" Gillian gasped. So very much a clichéd response but at this point she didn't give a shit!

"Perfect," Cal responded taking it out of its snug bed of velvet. "Exactly what I was aimin' for."

Gillian gave a half laugh of releasing tension. The tears that had so quickly appeared left without too much direction. She would have wiped her cheeks if she had a hand free; she was still holding on to the tulip and the letter; holding on for dear life if she was honest. She never wanted to let them go. Or this evening. Or Cal. Ever.

"Sure about your answer luv?" Cal asked, ring poised over the end of her finger.

"Yes," Gillian said firmly. He slipped it over her knuckles and of course it fit perfectly and she figured, the sneaky bastard that he was, he must have checked the sizing against her other rings. And how did he know it wasn't going to rain or blow a gale this evening? Or even how long she was going to stay in the lab so he could put all of this together? Sneaky, sneaky, lovely, wonderful, amazing bastard.

Cal brought his rough but now warm hands up to her cheeks and caressed the tears away. He leaned in to kiss her when his phone rang again. He groaned and it pulsed through Gillian to her groin. He pulled the phone from where he had tucked it back in his jacket pocket. He checked the number again and sighed. "What?" He answered. He looked at Gillian, his other hand now resting against the curve of her neck. "Well I was gettin' there but you keep on bloody well interruptin'." A pause. "No I haven't given it away. Where's the bloody faith?"

Gillian took his hand in hers and pulled him a little closer. "Hang up the phone Cal," she whispered very softly.

"Gotta go," Cal announced abruptly. He turned it off. Gillian slipped her hands under his jacket, around his waist. His torso was fiery hot and she realised just how nervous he had been. "Sorry, this was meant to be romantic."

"It is," Gillian murmured, pleased, delighted, out of adjectives, and wanting to just feel his god damn lips against hers.

"I have champagne."

"Fuck the champagne Cal and just kiss me!"

He did and it was so delicate and tender it was like he was afraid of breaking her. And for a moment all that sweetness had Gillian giddy, and then he opened his mouth to hers and literally drove insane desire into her so that she couldn't think about anything else. Gillian grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into her body; their combined heat flaming her cheeks with more effort than the candles around them. She moaned and Cal growled and gripped her possessively and she thought she might die on the spot it was so overwhelming kissing her fiancé for the first time. Her _fiancé_!

"So Em's stayin' at her Mum's this weekend," Cal announced when they broke apart for the unseasonably warm evening air. She was home from college for the break.

"Oh thank god," Gillian groaned. Her body was throbbing. "Because we're not getting out of bed all weekend."

Cal laughed. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Might have. But I'll never tire of hearing it Cal."

Cal kissed her cheek. "Perfect."

"Let's go then."

"Wait! Kind of got a fire risk goin' on here." He picked up a dampener and started putting out the candles. Kind of a dampener on the mood really. They picked up all the candles while Cal explained that it was his idea to give her the flower and letter and the ring. Gillian stopped in the hallway to admire the jewellery while Cal retrieved the last of the candles from the floor outside the lab. It was simple and beautiful and she was so relieved that he had good taste in jewellery.

"Did I do good?" Cal asked approaching where she was standing, marvelling.

"Uh huh," she nodded emphatically. He looked pleased and stepped into her again, kissing her sweetly and in about all of two seconds she was back to being ready to go home and shag him stupid for the rest of the evening.

"The candles were Em's idea. She insisted on the grandiose. You can thank the little brat late-a."

Gillian smiled, took his hand and tugged him along to the exit. Cal hit the security pad with his thumb to start the countdown. "Wait, which anniversary?"

Cal turned to look at her as they slipped out the door. "We met, ten years ago today."

Gillian felt her stomach hollow out while he locked the door. Seriously? How had she managed to forget that? And how the hell had he managed to remember it? She took his arm and turned him to line up in front of her while she backed into the wall. She pulled him into another scorching kiss, fingers in the back of his hair. "Take me home Cal."

**PJPJPJPJ**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: M rated chapter! Read at your own risk, blah blah blah._

**PJPJPJPJ**

"Now what are we going to do?" Gillian asked lightly, looking up at him from under her eye lashes; pure lust. She propped herself up on her elbows, feeling a tingle run through her as she just _imagined_ his body over hers.

While Cal had every intention of shagging her like crazy later on, he figured one of the easiest and best ways of starting a very long drawn out sex session with Gillian was with extended foreplay. And that meant flirting and teasing, just a little bit of gentle caressing and plenty of heavy innuendo. What else were holidays for? Besides spending time on the beach and having _a lot_ of sex?

"Cocktails," Cal announced.

Gillian looked as though she was going to complain but then her blue eyes lit up. "Oooh yeah!" She sat up further. "The bar on the beach, toes in the sand, sunset over the water..."

Cal started to wonder who was setting the scene for whom. "Screamin' orgasm?" he lowered his tone and hooded his eyes at her, knowing that was one of her favourite drinks.

"And mojito's," Gillian finished awkwardly, her skin flushing, making her hot.

Cal started stripping away his jacket. "Wait!" Gillian stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Cal looked startled this time. "I was gonna change."

"No!" She held up a hand to stop him and scooted off the bed. She pulled his jacket back up. "I like what you're wearing now."

"All right," Cal conceded.

"It's sexy."

'_All riiiiight_,' Cal thought.

"Do I get to pick out what you're gonna wear?"

"You'll go straight for my lingerie."

Cal wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'll wear that for you later," Gillian teased.

Cal gave her a pained expression, sure the pendulum had swung back in her favour. "You're a fuckin' tease you are."

She gave him a smirk, sure he was about to play some kind of game with her during dinner. Why else would he suggest leaving their room almost as soon as they had gotten into it? But she was happy to play along, happy to make him work for it, and happy to resist as long as possible to make it worth both their whiles.

Gillian changed into a black halter neck summer dress. Cal loved her in black because it was downright sexy. He loved her in a halter neck because it exposed her back. He gave her a very dirty expression of sheer lust when she emerged from the bathroom. She had also put her hair up with a few pins and added more make up. She slipped into strapped heels and watched as Cal bounced back and forth on his toes waiting for her, barely able to contain his excited energy. This was their first holiday together that didn't include getting snowed in, in Philadelphia.

They were on the top floor of the hotel. The ride down seemed to take ages. Cal stared at her the whole time. Gillian ignored him, checked her reflection in the mirror, watched the numbers of the floors tick by, adjusted her dress. She was pretty sure she heard a growl come from Cal's throat as she adjusted the material covering her chest and then the car came to a halt and the doors pinged open.

Cal placed a hand in the small of Gillian's back as they made their way to the bar. It was warm, and he wished he wasn't in his sports coat, but if she liked it and it helped with his ploy of driving her wild over dinner, then he would wear it happily. They ordered cocktails, Gillian a Screaming Orgasm and Cal tried to order a beer, but she pouted and protested that they were on _holiday_ and he caved.

"Mojito it is," the bartender repeated. He moved away to make their drinks. Gillian looked over at Cal and gave him a little smile and he thought how damn beautiful she was. He trailed his fingers over her arm and she blushed a little before turning away. They toasted to their first official break away from the office together ever. Gillian turned to watch the ocean on the sand mere meters away. Cal marvelled at the curve of her shoulder and the freckles there. They had another cocktail each and took them to sit at a table in the sand. Gillian declined wine, claiming she wanted to stick to her Orgasms, and Cal swore she was just saying the word over and over to wind him up.

"How many of those do you plan on havin'?" He asked leaning across the small table, perfect for getting close to her. Their legs were all ready resting against each other's beneath the table cloth.

"You mean the cocktails?" Gillian asked innocently. Cal felt his groin twitch. Shit she was kicking his arse at this flirting thing! He nodded, predatory expression in his eyes. He watched her breath rise and fall a little faster. "Ummmm," she responded, pretending to think.

"How about for every one of those you drink tonight I'll give you one of the _real_ kind late-a on?" He kept his voice low, gravelly. Colour slowly began to rise in her cheeks and she gave a slight, sort of, jerk, that was almost a nod but not quite, more like a twitch; Cal hoped she had felt that one between her thighs.

They ordered food, light meals so they could have something sweet later. Cal knew better than to try and decline dessert. It was a very special kind of Gillian foreplay he was certainly not going to overlook this evening. And then he started work on the rest. He began rubbing his leg against hers absently and made sure to fidget his fingers along his collar and then the stem of his cocktail glass. She had a way of watching his fingers that had him wondering what she was thinking. If the colour in her cheeks was anything to go by, it was probably dirty and that was great!

Then he started talking. Because he really was very good with his mouth. He mentioned how hot it was and she squirmed in her seat slightly. So he went on to talk about feeling slightly sticky and looking forward to getting out of his clothes. He made sure to shift in his seat so he could press his leg between her knees and she clamped around her thighs around him tightly.

"You know darlin' you should take your shoes off, feel the sand between your toes. That is the point of sittin out here in the first place." He didn't give her time to respond, he leant down and picked up her lower leg, smoothing his hand up to her knee. She quivered and her eyes went suddenly very, very dark. "Hmm," Cal noted lightly. "Your skin's hot."

He ran his hand back down the back of her calf to her ankle. Her knee buckled slightly and he could tell she was trying to hold it all in. He undid the catch and slipped the shoe off, letting his fingers run down the underside of her foot. She twitched again and he lowered her foot slowly to the sand. Her toes buried into it. "Feel good?" Cal asked.

"So good," Gillian responded. She lifted her other leg into his lap and Cal followed the same ritual, caressing her legs with just the right amount of pressure. He let her other foot go and she straightened slightly in her seat. "I'm going to need another drink," she said thickly and signalled the waiter.

Cal buckled her shoes together and slung them over his chair. Cal switched to a lighter cocktail aperitif, an Americano Negroni. Gillian gave him a pout for chickening out on the full strength cocktails as she sucked on the straw of her beverage. Cal felt _that_ one between his thighs. Then their meals arrived and Cal was forced to let her focus on her food. But she periodically let a bare foot run up the back of his calf and every so often Cal gave them stem of his water glass a little rub; just to remind her of his fingers. He kept a mental tally of the number of cocktails.

Gillian ordered the chocolatiest of desserts off the menu. Cal told the waiter they were going to share. Gillian pouted. Cal told her she couldn't possibly have room after the meal and all those creamy cocktails. "Well if we're going to share I'll have room for another one," Gillian signalled the waiter again. "That's five," she told him pointedly when it arrived, closing her lips over the straw again. Cal found his grip on the table too hard. Her lips were slightly swollen!

"I know," he growled and she broke away suddenly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The pressure of her legs against his intensified and he thought about standing up now and dragging her upstairs. But no, he took a steadying breath and re-focussed. He was more than ready for the challenge. But was she?

Dessert came quickly. Cal confiscated both sets of cutlery. Gillian protested. Cal shushed her. And she shut up pretty rapidly after he started spoon feeding her the warm double chocolate mud cake over the small table. He offered the strawberry and made her suck on it and it just about had both of them kicking the table out of the way so they could storm upstairs. Sauce dribbled down her chin and Cal wasn't sure who was in control of this anymore. She reached out with her tongue to lick it up and Cal just about leapt over the table to get the bit she missed. She used a finger instead to wipe it delicately off her skin and she almost offered it to him to lick, but changed her mind and sucked on it dangerously.

Gillian gave a little moan around the next mouthful and suckled on the spoon and Cal just stared at her lips. He was rapidly losing control himself and he could see every twitch her body gave, the rush of blood under her skin, the way her breath rose and fell in her chest, the half sighs, the wringing of her hands in her dress. She couldn't keep still! And her eyes were just about black.

Cal scraped up the last mouthful and ate it himself. Gillian watched intently. Cal placed his utensils carefully in the centre of the plate. He wiped his lips delicately with his napkin. "Oh fuck Cal can we just go upstairs now please?"

Cal gave her a wicked grin.

"I cave!" Gillian got up from the table.

Cal reached for her shoes and followed at a calm pace. He caught up to her easily though by lengthening his stride. He slipped his hand into hers and they strolled casually through the hotel to the elevators. Cal pushed the button, feeling Gillian's hand tighten on his ever so slightly. He looked up to watch the digital numbers indicate which floor the car was on. The anticipation was starting to drive him wild. A few seconds later it pinged open and they waited politely for another couple to get off. Then they casually walked in. Gillian pressed the button for their floor while Cal stood over her watching the curve of her neck. Staring at it hungrily. Owning it in his head.

As soon as the doors closed Cal pushed her back into the wall, his lips connecting with that exact spot where her shoulder curved into her neck. "Oh Cal!" Gillian groaned. He dropped her shoes, bringing both hands to her waist. Gillian's hands flew into his hair and down the neck of his shirt. Cal pressed his lips against hers next while his hands started burrowing under her skirt. She dropped one hand to fend him off, while the other caressed the back of his head. Cal made contact with damp skin and then worse! damp underwear.

"Jesus Christ Gillian!"

"What did you expect fucking teasing me all through dinner?" She whimpered and bit his ear and he pushed his fingers against her. She buckled in to him, increasing the pressure and Cal recognised the feral desire in her to get release. He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear and she groaned and pushed against him harder and clung on to him tightly and was all ready losing it. She was hot and wet and Cal felt himself break out in a sweat as she writhed against him, riding out her pleasure as they rod up together. This was what he had been aiming for, but he'd had no idea it would be so damn successful.

Cal felt the car slow and looked up at the floor number. They were at the top and Gillian was just starting to come down. He realised what they'd just done in a minute flat. And then he thought about what would have happened if someone had wanted to get on. "You're so very naughty," Cal murmured against her neck, giving her a gentle kiss and quickly disentangling himself as the doors started to peel back. He stooped to pick up her shoes, then took her by the hand and led her down the hallway to their room.

The door was on its own slow-release hydraulic close and it hadn't even clicked back into its frame before Cal was stripping his jacket off and tugging his shirt off over his head and kicking his shoes against the wall. He peeled his socks off and gave Gillian a little nudge towards the bed. She seemed stunned. Cal approached behind her, kissing his hot lips against her fiery and damp skin. She sighed his name and a hand came up behind her to caress the back of his head again. Cal took her other hand in his and held it tightly while he trailed his mouth and tongue along her shoulders and neck and into her hair, her ear, along her jaw and temple. When her grip tightened on his fingers suddenly he knew he had her where he wanted her.

"One down," Cal whispered against her skin. He freed his hand from hers and undid the dress from around her neck. He let it fall away from her and pushed the rest of the material down over her hips. She wasn't wearing a bra at all and his hands naturally found their way to her breasts. She moaned as he gripped them, rubbing her nipples with his palms and thrust her hips backwards suddenly. She rubbed against him, making him growl again. Their hands fought for domination on her underwear. Gillian won and slipped the material down her thighs, then stepped out of them. Cal reached around her with his hand again, pressing his chest against her hot back and feeling just how damn turned on she was. He moaned into her neck and in return she shifted his other hand to her breast, making him squeeze hard.

Cal pushed her away from him then. "Cal," she blurted surprised by the sudden change. He made her lie down and forcibly spread her legs. She protested feebly as he knelt on the ground in front of her. He didn't care, he wasn't listening, he was driven by something else now. He wanted to touch her, to taste her, to drive her to that wild place properly this time and show her around.

"The lift was just a tease-a darlin'," he told her before trailing his tongue up the inside of her thigh and then right into the very core of her.

"Oh fuck!" She cried to the ceiling and Cal grinned as he prepared his plan of attack. She only swore her head off while they were having sex; it was like their very own sordid little secret in a sex life that didn't need chains and whips or toys of any other kind. He was enough; she was saucier than all of those other things.

Cal kept a hand in the back of her knee as he pressed his tongue against her. She squirmed violently and panted loudly and groaned his name again. He heard, rather than saw, her hands bunch in the sheets. He felt her thigh muscles contract against him, wanting to clamp around his head. He brought his other arm up to fend off her other leg; it was too damn hot to let her do that! He was steadily building his desire too and he needed ventilation!

Cal stroked with his tongue only as he guided her down the path of orgasm number two. Her feet found their way to his shoulders and her toes massaged his flesh. With his hands free Cal let fingers join his mouth and had her crying out as she crashed again. He caught his breath, loosening his trousers and waited until she had stopped the deep uncontrollable shaking. Then he boomeranged another on the tail of the first.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh Caaaaal!" Gillian cried like she was in ecstatic agony. His name trailed off into a whimper as her muscles contracted again and again through no control of her own. Cal sat back and watched her from his spot on the floor. Her face was flushed, the hair around her face damp, her eyes firmly closed and what looked like pain on her beautiful face. Except Cal knew that face, that was her fully embracing how he made her feel and it was delicate in its openness. He still considered himself blessed that she let him see her in this kind of vulnerability.

She groaned again, sitting up this time and giving him a lustful expression as Cal got to his feet. "My turn," she told him reaching for his hips. She pulled down the fly of his trousers and pushed them to the floor. Cal stepped out of them obediently. He looked down on her naked form as she peeled back his underwear. He could feel her breathe on him! And suddenly his hands were superfluous. He gripped his own upper arms hard as he fought the urge to rush her. Besides, she said 'my turn', so he was not going to push her in anyway. She had always been patient through his games; he could control himself through hers. At least for a little while.

She danced delicate fingers up his length and he just about snapped to attention. When her mouth descended over him and her tongue swirled his hands jumped to her hair. He threaded his fingers into the length and caressed and then when she teased him all the right ways he had to stop from pulling it. His breath started to gasp in his throat and his hips convulsed and he realised too late that she had brought him over the edge of sanity. He pressed his fingers into the back of her head and felt himself shudder as the delight ran through him. "Gill!" Came out of his mouth in a strangled cry. He must have been more turned on that he thought because he'd had no control over it.

"What did you do that for?" Cal asked thickly coming down again.

Gillian looked up at him innocently. "Fair's fair Cal."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Naughty," he told her. "So very, very naughty. Now you force my hand."

"Force your hand?" Gillian asked lightly. She gave him a wicked grin. "You owe me two more."

"Definitely very fuckin' naughty," Cal told her off. He went to his bag, feeling her eyes on him the whole time. When he turned back she had shifted to the head of the bed and was laid out, completely stark naked besides the jewellery on her finger. "Fuck your sexy," he growled as he came closer. He saw her shiver and just knew the heat was still lurking beneath her surface. Perfect. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

"What's that?" Gillian asked as he clambered onto the bed next to where she lay.

"Close your eyes."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes," Cal insisted.

Gillian obeyed. Cal positioned himself over her. He popped the cap on the bottle and he saw her sort of, tense up and squirm with anticipation at the same time. He grinned. Then he signed his name over her belly and breasts. Gillian's eyes came open with shock and she lifted her head up to see CAL in chocolate sauce against her skin. "It's cold!" She complained.

"Let me warm it up then," Cal dropped his head to her bellybutton and sucked. Gillian giggled and splayed her fingers through his hair. He traced is tongue inside her belly button and she arched slightly. He had been saving this particular game for tomorrow night, but oh well; who said they couldn't play the game again?

"Cal," she breathed.

"What?"

"I..." she hesitated. "Need rest."

Cal chuckled. So that was why she had killed his mood. "It's too much. Please, let me rest."

He didn't answer her, just followed the lines of his letters, swiftly moving higher. "Thought you loved chocolate," Cal noted.

"I do," her voice didn't sound so confident.

"Want to lick it off me?" He reached her breast and licked around the underside. Gillian gave a little strangled moan that shot through Cal delightfully. If she thought she was off the hook while he recovered she was so very wrong. Besides, she was the one who had dared him to bring the other two orgasms he had promised her. And he was a man who delivered.

"Please Cal?"

He sucked her nipple gentle. "Please what?"

"Please... can I... just..." She sighed heavily.

Cal shifted to the other side, his body over her torso now, feeling her skin temperature rising. Her hands pressed into his shoulders but they didn't push him away. It was almost as if they were simply there to wait out her indecision. Cal ran out of chocolaty sweetness and shifted to her mouth, kissing her deeply and hotly. He pulled back slightly and squirted more sauce on her sternum; it melted almost immediately and ran to pool in the hollow of her throat. He was on it immediately, sucking and lapping it up. Gillian's hands shifted to his head and pulled him up to kiss him again.

"Touch me," she changed her mind.

"No," Cal told her shortly.

Gillian gave him a very deadly, "_What!_"

He lowered himself to the bed, so he was propped up on his elbows and had access to her throat and mouth if he stretched up a little. "But let me tell you what I was gonna do, while you're restin'."

"Bastard," she murmured her eyes fluttering closed.

Cal grinned to himself. "Firstly, I was gonna start with kissin' you. Sweet, gentle kisses, on your mouth and down your neck, along your jaw, behind your ear." He softened his voice, "That little spot that's so soft and tastes exactly how you smell; so damn perfect." He was almost whispering now. He kept his voice breathy and watched as Gillian's chest began to rise and fall a little faster.

"Then I was gonna trail down your neck and throat to your chest. Kissin' along your damp but so fiery skin, lowe-a, and lowe-a." Cal murmured now, watching the colour rise in her cheeks, the gooseflesh prickling on her skin. He fought the urge to trail a finger along her collarbone. This was a far more interesting game now that he had stumbled upon it.

"Then?" Gillian prompted.

Cal suppressed a laugh. Definitely loving this new game.

"Cal?" Gillian opened an eye at him.

"My tongue."

"Oooh," she breathed.

"Ova your skin. The same trail and lowe-a, to lick your breasts, then suck on a nipple." He paused and moved closer, having to touch her in some way. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "The left one." She gave a little moan. He nibbled on her ear and she groaned.

"Ok I give in! You win!"

"Thanks darlin' but you know me, I'm all about givin' you what you want."

"Ugh!" She complained loudly. "I want you to touch me."

Cal sucked on her ear lobe and felt her buck next to him. "I'd trail my tongue ova your sexy belly..."

"Oh Cal!" She groaned again and squirmed violently and he knew she was reaching the limits of herself restraint. He wondered what she would do next. He could hear her panting and feel the heat radiating off her. He felt her arms shift and turned his head to see what they were up to. She was touching herself! He just about choked on the air in his lungs. His own blood started to boil and he groaned.

"Fuck Gillian..."

"If you won't do it I will."

"I hadn't finished."

"So finish it!" She breathed desperately. "I'm listening."

He watched her double handed assault for a moment, stunned, turned on when by rights he should still be in recovery, and so proud of himself. He could drive her insane with just his words. Brilliant! If he ever went away on business he was going to ring her the first moment he got so he could talk dirty down the phone to her.

"Slow it down darlin'," he told her gently, turning slightly on to his side so he could see down the length of her body. "Soft long strokes." He watched her hands. She quivered but obliged. She held her breath and then let it out again, a little calmer.

"Keep talking," Gillian begged.

"I can't," Cal choked out.

"Please? Your voice is so sexy."

"Ugh god," Cal buried his face into her neck for a second. Her skin was so hot and damp and the scent of her was heady in his head. He turned back to watch her hands. "Slowa than that," he instructed. "Slow circles."

Gillian whimpered, sucked air in, once, twice. Her fingers pressed against her.

"You have to keep goin'," Cal murmured against her cheek. He could feel the tension in his own shoulders now. He resisted the urge to do it for her.

"I _know_," Gillian ground out.

"Then do it," Cal caressed her with his voice. "Do it for me darlin'. Show me." He placed a delicate kiss against her skin. "Show me," he whispered. "Come for me." He watched as her fingers moved again, so excruciatingly slowly and then all of a sudden she was arching up off the bed, away from Cal, almost caving in on herself and crying out simultaneously. She held that position for half a minute, all frozen up, her mouth open and gasping for air. Cal shifted so he could stare at her lips, the crease of her forehead, the sweat around her neck, the way her eyes danced under their lids. He felt a pull in his groin and the strongest urge to shag her stupid.

He pressed another kiss to her jaw. Gillian turned and grabbed him. She slid a finger across his lips and Cal grinned. He opened his mouth and drew her finger into his mouth, sucking gently. Gillian gave a little groan as she watched and then pulled her hand away and crashed her lips against his mouth. Her tongue slid against his and her hands dropped to his lap and stroked him dangerously and then Cal just couldn't take it. He grabbed her shoulders and forcibly threw her back against the mattress. She shifted her legs to embrace him as he lowered himself over her next. With no more words they found their way to each other, all heavy breathing and demanding hands.

Cal pressed his hips down against hers and she whimpered again. "More," she begged shifting her hips towards him. "More," she gripped her legs around his waist. "More," she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Cal drove down into her, pressing her firmly against the mattress. She cried out her delight while he grunted, almost paralysed by the overwhelming sensation of her _entire_ body wanting him.

Skin caressed roughly over damp skin, their breaths mingled in-between periodic bouts of wet kissing. Cal's feet found purchase on the mattress, kicking aside the now messed up sheets. Gillian clung on to his shoulders, lifting herself up off the bed. Cal wrapped his arms around her back, helping to hold her to him while he thrust deeply into her again and again and again. She gave a strangled cry as he felt her muscles start to constrict again. Her fingernails dug into the back of his shoulders and it was like she was clinging on for dear life as she came again, hard, a quivering mess.

"I've got you," Cal murmured, slowing down his stroke rate, so he could feel everything of her in the moment.

Gillian gave a stuttered response that Cal didn't understand. It sounded a bit like she was crying but Cal checked her face and there was nothing but pure ecstasy and that wrapped itself around his groin and he groaned heavily. Gillian moaned in response and started coming to her senses again. Her muscles relaxed and refocused. She stroked him from inside her and made Cal suck in a sudden deep breath. She moved her hips with him, long gentle pulses and kissed him slowly; her hands slipped down his slick back to massage his ass. Then she just gripped him, like she was holding him in place while she made love to him.

Cal kissed her again. Her thighs tightened against his waist. "Come with me," he requested gently feeling himself building.

"Uhhhh," Gillian breathed erratically. She gripped him harder and squeezed down on him and Cal took that to be acquiescence. He slid into her again, deeply, making the most of every stroke; feeling every inch of her wrapping around him.

He pulled back, did it again; pulled back, did it again and then he could feel himself on the brink of losing it and he cried out in anguish. "Gillian!"

"I'm right here," she whispered thickly. "Right here." And then must have hit that little spot so deep inside her that 'here' turned into a desperate 'there!'. "There Cal! There! Oh god yes!" And she clung on to him harder and started to fall and Cal kept going, driven by the urge to make her feel crazy, before finally losing his own grip on sanity and throwing himself head over heels off the cliff to fall right along with her.

He let her go and they fell onto the bed. Gillian writhed and Cal felt like he had died. The air around them felt cool compared to the scorching heat of their bodies pressed together. Cal wasn't even sure he had finished orgasm-ing as he pulled away from her. He could still feel himself twitching involuntarily, could still feel himself want to pump his hips.

"Please," Gillian whimpered. "Please no more. I can't take anymore. I swear to god!"

Cal shifted then, pulling her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms. He stroked the damp hair away from her face and neck tenderly and placed soft caressing kisses on her lips and cheeks. "I love you," he murmured as if he were in awe. He was in awe.

"So fucking _glad_ we got married," Gillian replied and started to come to her senses enough to hold him back.

Cal chuckled. "Me too."

"And by the way I only drank five Screaming Orgasms tonight."

"That last one was a freebie," Cal retorted gently.

"Love you too Cal."

**PJPJPJPJ**

_AN: aaaaand scene. I retire._


End file.
